horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mi Gente
"Mi Gente" (English: My People) is a song by Columbian singer J Balvin and French singer and producer Willy William. It was released on June 30, 2017. It received a remix featuring Beyoncé on September 28, 2017. The song as a whole is actually a remix of Voodoo Song by Willy William. Lyrics (Original version) Si el ritmo te lleva a mover la cabeza Ya empezamos como es Mi música no discrimina a nadie Así que vamos a romper Toda mi gente se mueve Mira el ritmo cómo los tiene Hago música que entretiene El mundo nos quiere, nos quiere Y me quiere a mí Toda mi gente se mueve Mira el ritmo cómo los tiene Hago música que entretiene Mi música los tiene fuerte bailando Y se baila así WHOO!! Tamo' rompiendo la discoteca La fiesta no para, apenas comienza C'est comme-ci, c'est comme ça Ma chèrie, la-la-la-la-la Francia, Colombia Me gusta (Freeze) J Balvin, Willy William Le gusta (Freeze) Los DJ's no mienten, le gusta a mi gente Y eso se fue mundial (Freeze) No le bajamos, más nunca paramos Es otro palo y ¡blam! ¿Y dónde está mi gente? Mais fais bouger la tête ¿Y dónde está mi gente? Say yeah, yeah, yeah Un, dos, tres, ¡leggo! (Ay di que sí) WHOO!! Esquina a esquina, de ahí no' vamo' El mundo es grande pero lo tengo en mi' manos Estoy muy duro, sí, ok, ahí vamos Y con el tiempo nos seguimos elevando Que seguimos rompiendo aquí Esta fiesta no tiene fin Botellas para arriba, sí Los tengo bailando, rompiendo y yo sigo aquí Que seguimos rompiendo aquí Esta fiesta no tiene fin Botellas para arriba, sí Los tengo bailando, rompiendo y yo sigo aquí ¿Y dónde está mi gente? Mais fais bouger la tête ¿Y dónde está mi gente? Say yeah, yeah, yeah Un, dos, tres, ¡leggo! (Ay di que sí) Worldwide Willy William J Balvin, man Uh-huh Uh-huh Uh-huh Uh-huh Lyrics (Original version; English) If the rhythm makes you move your head then we should start, what do you think? My music discriminates nobody So, let's rock this place All my people are moving See how the rhythm got them I make music that entertains The world loves us and it loves me All my people are moving See how the rhythm got them I make music that entertains My music makes them dance and you should dance to it like this: WHOO!! We're rocking this club this party won't stop, it's only starting now It's like this, like that My baby, la la la France, Colombia I like it (Freeze) J Balvin, Willy William I like it DJs don't lie, they love my people and it went worldwide We won't get down, we won't ever stop it's another hit and - blam! And where are my people at? Oh move your head And where are my people at? Say yeah 1, 2, 3, let's go Say yes WHOO!! From corner to corner, we won't leave this place The world is huge but I got it in my hand I'm too tough, right? OK, see this and with time we only keep rising May we keep rocking here This party has no end Bottles up, yeah I got you dancing, rocking and I'm still here May we keep rocking here This party has no end Bottles up, yeah I got you dancing, rocking and I'm still here And where are my people at? Oh move your head And where are my people at? Say yeah 1, 2, 3, let's go Say yes Worldwide Willy William J Balvin, man Uh-huh Uh-huh Uh-huh Uh-huh Lyrics (Remix version) Si el ritmo te lleva a mover la cabeza ya empezamos cómo ves Mi música no discrimina a nadie así que vamos a romper Con lo mío todos se mueven La fiesta la llevo en mis genes Yo soy la reina de los nenes Mi gente no se detiene, aquí nadie se quiere ir Si el ritmo está en tu cabeza Ahora suéltate y mueve los pies Me encanta cuando el bajo suena Empezamos a subir de nivel Toda mi gente se mueve La fiesta la llevo en mis genes Yo soy la reina de los nenes Mi musica los tiene fuerte bailando y se baila así Tamo' rompiendo la discoteca La fiesta no para, apenas comienza C'est comme-ci, c'est comme-ça Ma chèrie, la la la la la Francia, Colombia, Houston (Freeze) J Balvin, Willy William, Beyoncé (Freeze) Los DJ's no mienten, le gusta a mi gente y eso se fue mundial (Freeze) No le bajamos, más nunca paramos es otro palo y ¡Blam! ¿Y dónde está mi gente? Mais fais bouger la tête Azul, are you with me Say yeah, yeah, yeah Un, dos, tres, leggo' (Ay yeah, yeah, yeah) He say my body stay wetter than the ocean And he say that Creole in my body is like a potion I can be a beast or I can give you emotion But please don't question my devotion I been giving birth on these haters 'cause I'm fertile See these double Cs on this bag, murda Want my double Ds in his bed, Serta If you really love me make an album about me, word up Soon as I walk in Boys start they talkin Right as that booty sway (Freeze) Slay Lift up your people From Texas, Puerto Rico Dem' islands to México (Freeze) ¿Y dónde está mi gente? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Mais fais bouger la tête (Yeah, yeah, yeah) ¿Y dónde está mi gente? (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Say yeah, yeah, yeah Un, dos, tres, leggo' (Ay yeah, yeah, yeah) Esquina a esquina, de ahí no' vamo' (de ahí no' vamo') El mundo es grande pero lo tengo en mi' manos Estoy muy duro, sí, ok, ahí vamos Y con el tiempo nos seguimos elevando Que seguimos rompiendo aquí Esta fiesta no tiene fin Botellas para arriba, sí Mi gente no se detiene, aquí nadie se quiere ir ¿Y dónde está mi gente? Mais fais bouger la tête Azul, are you with me Say yeah, yeah, yeah Un, dos, tres, leggo' (Oh, yes, I am) Worldwide Willy William J Balvin, man Uh huh Uh huh Uh huh Uh huh Lyrics (Remix version; English) If the rhythm makes you move your head then we should start, what do you think? My music discriminates nobody, so, let's rock this place With me, everybody moves I have the party in my genes I am the queen of the children My people don't stop, here, nobody wants to go If the rhythm is in your head Let go and move your feet now I love it when the bass sounds We started to level up All my people are moving I have the party in my genes I am the queen of the children My music makes them dance and you should dance like this We're rocking this club This party won't stop, it's only starting now It's like this, like that My baby, la la la France, Colombia, Houston (Freeze) J Balvin, Willy William, Beyoncé (Freeze) DJs don't lie, they love my people and it went worldwide (Freeze) We won't get down, we won't stop, it's another hit and blam! And where are my people at? move your head Blue, are you with me? Say yeah yeah yeah 1, 2, 3, let's go Say yeah yeah yeah He say my body stay wetter than the ocean And he say that Creole in my body is like a potion I can be a beast or I can give you emotion But please don't question my devotion I been giving birth on these haters 'cause I'm fertile See these double Cs on this bag, murda Want my double Ds in his bed, Serta If you really love me make an album about me, word up Soon as I walk in Boys start they talkin Right as that booty sway (Freeze) Slay Lift up your people From Texas, Puerto Rico Dem' islands to México (Freeze) And where are my people at? (Yeah yeah yeah) move your head (Yeah yeah yeah) And where are my people at? (Yeah yeah yeah) Say yeah yeah yeah 1, 2, 3, let's go Say yeah yeah yeah From corner to corner, we won't leave this place The world is huge but I got it in my hand I'm too tough, right? ok, let's go and with time we only keep on rising May we keep rocking here This party has no end Bottles up, yeah My people don't stop, here, nobody wants to go And where are my people at? Move your head Blue, are you with me? Say yeah yeah yeah 1, 2, 3, let's go (Oh, yes, I am) Worldwide Willy William J Balvin, man Uh huh Uh huh Uh huh Uh huh Why It Sucks # That freakin' brass sample that plays through the WHOLE song. Needless to say, it grates on you. # None of the vocalists seems into the "energy". # The song is very repetitive and uninteresting. # The Beyoncé feature on the remix doesn't add anything to the song. # The music video is boring and is just people dancing to the song. # As mentioned before, the song is literally a remix of Voodoo Song by Willy William. This makes the Beyoncé remix a remix of a remix! Redeeming Qualities # It's impressive to hear Beyoncé speaking Spanish perfectly without butchering it completely. Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Boring Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Remixes Category:Reggaeton Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Spanish-language Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Dance Central songs Category:Songs with more than 1 billion views Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:2017 songs